Beast/Gallery
Images of the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. Promotional Images Disney-Beast.jpg belleandbeast.png 2E4E381B502A4DC06A72264DC06A65.jpg Prince_eric.png|The Beast in his human form Bb movie poster.png|Belle and Beast Platinum Edition Clipart BeautyBeast.png|Belle and Beast Diamond Edition Clipart Batb.png princeadam.png|D23 Portrait Belle with cast.png|Beast with Belle's new redesign 10393816 663653910349101 7762647059561586572 n.jpg Beauty and the Beast Diamond Edition Banner.jpg Belle and the Beast Wallpaper 2.jpg Belle-and-disney-princess-34241720-693-1024.jpg Belle Redesign 7.jpg Beauty and the Beast Diamond Edition Banner 2.jpg image beast.jpg Auradon Royal Family.jpg Descendants 21 Days.png Decendants-490.jpg Concept and Production Beauty and the Beast BeastBelleConceptAD.jpg|Belle and a lionlike Beast concept by Andreas Deja. Beast_concept3.jpg|Concept of a boar-like Beast BullBeast.jpg|Concept of a minotaur-like Beast. BeastLion.jpg|Concept of a more lionesque Beast. BoarbestJF.jpg|Concept of a boar or wildebeest-inspired Beast. Storyboard_for_Beauty_and_the_Beast_(Chris_Sanders).jpg|Early design of the Beast by Chris Sanders BeastDesignGK.jpg|Beast designs by Glen Keane. BeastDesignGK2.jpg|Beast designs by Glen Keane. Glen_Keana_Beast_Design.jpg|Beast sketches BeastStudyGK.jpg|The Beast by Glen Keane. Beast_concept.jpg|Sketch of Beast's design Beast_concept2.jpg|Full sketch of the Beast's later design 2a5f6e5b29f6d3199558401fc4474b19.jpg|Concept art of a lion-like Beast with Belle a4b22c68ce132533eb076529c176390a.jpg|Concept art of Beast with Belle Beast_color.jpg|Colored sketch of the Beast tumblr_m70o2lLbby1qlsecxo1_1280.jpg|Early sketches of the Beast by Glen Keane tumblr_lbhb562vDS1qayzh1o1_500.jpg|Sketch of the Beast Beast_reveal_art.png|Animation sheets of the Beast's reveal Beast_Soldiers (1).jpg|The Beast chasing away some soldiers Beast_Soldiers (2).jpg Belle_Beast_Garden.jpg|Belle and the beast in the garden by Mel Shaw Marquis_Gaston_with_Beast.jpg|The Beast being confronted by the marquis version of Gaston Beast-Pencil-Tests.png|Beast's pencil tests Beauty and the beast visual development 2.png Early_Beast_Glen_Keane.jpg|Concept of a baboon-like Beast by Glen Keane Early_Beast.jpg tumblr_nlj55lDEly1s5ptf3o1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_n9tdzq0wee1s5ptf3o1_500.jpg tumblr_n9tdzq0wee1s5ptf3o2_500.jpg tumblr_n9tdzq0wee1s5ptf3o3_500.jpg tumblr_n9tdyb3ey51s5ptf3o1_500.jpg tumblr_n9tdvqWMk71s5ptf3o1_500.jpg tumblr_n9tdulEKM51s5ptf3o2_250.jpg tumblr_n9tdulEKM51s5ptf3o1_250.jpg tumblr_n9tdulEKM51s5ptf3o3_250.jpg tumblr_n9tdulEKM51s5ptf3o4_250.jpg tumblr_n9tdulEKM51s5ptf3o5_500.jpg tumblr_n9tdwvgnH41s5ptf3o2_250.jpg tumblr_n9tdwvgnH41s5ptf3o3_250.jpg Descendants Descendants 6.jpg Descendants 5.jpg Descendants 4.jpg Descendants 14.jpg Descendants 11.jpg Descendants 10.jpg King Beast and Queen Belle 2.jpg King Beast and Queen Belle 1.jpg Belle-beast-and-ben.jpg-large.jpg Films ''Beauty and the Beast Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-12.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-18.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-25.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-35.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-36.jpg|The Prince already feels regret. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-37.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-40.jpg|His hands become fierce claws. Beautyandthebeast 037.jpg|A portrait of the Prince Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-44.jpg Slash it good.JPG|The picture slashed. beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-50.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1556.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1663.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1674.jpg|"There's a stranger in here." beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1716.jpg|Beast staring at Maurice beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1722.jpg|"Who are you? What are you doing here?" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1738.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1743.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1757.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2474.jpg|Beast first meeting Belle Prisoner.jpg|Beast has Belle's word for staying in his castle Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2660.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2679.jpg|Beast snarls at Lumiere Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2693.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2766.jpg|Beast with Lumiere2 beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2780.jpg|"I...uh...hope you like it here" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2790.jpg|"The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish..." beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2793.jpg|"...except the West Wing." beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2799.jpg|"It's forbidden!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3672.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3756.jpg|Beast with Mrs. Potts Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3760.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3775.jpg|The Beast smiling Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3873.jpg|Beast's explosive temper Tumblr n3zpa53T6s1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3918.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3934.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3946.jpg|"You can't stay in there forever!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3954.jpg|"Then go ahead and STAAAAAAARVE!!!" Beauty-disneyscreencaps com-3805.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4053.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4063.jpg|Beast with the Magic Mirror and Enchanted Rose Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4068.jpg Beast and Rose.jpg|"It's hopeless." Let-It-Go_Beauty-and-the-Beast.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5285.jpg|Beast facepalming Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5217.jpg|Beast roars in the wolf's face. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5474.jpg Wolf Attack.jpg|Beast protecting Belle from the wolves beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5242.jpg|Beast fights the wolves Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5614.jpg That Hurt!.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5696.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6071.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6105.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6159.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6161.jpg Breakfast.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6232.jpg Something There.png Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6288.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6302.jpg Beast and Birds.jpg|Beast covered with birds Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6995.jpg|Beast with Belle during "Human Again" Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6959.jpg|Beast trying to read, but really can't Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7146.jpg|Beast all wet Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7207.jpg|Beast looks so "Stupid" Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7344.jpg Belle and the Beast Dancing.jpg|Beast nervous about dancing with Belle for the first time Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7393.jpg Beauty and the Beast.png Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7443.jpg Beauty_and_The_Beast.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7591.jpg Beauty-disneyscreencaps com-7311.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7693.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7755.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8638.jpg|"It doesn't matter now. Just let them come." batb_2096.jpg|The Beast vs Gaston Beast_scowl.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9281.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9295.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9403.jpg|"At least...I got to see you...one last time." Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9420.jpg|Beast goes off to die... Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9530.jpg|The enchantment starts to disperse. Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9595.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9622.jpg Beautyandthebeast 5134.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9648.jpg|"Belle...it's me." Disney-prince_104871_5.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9653.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9705.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9715.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9745.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9771.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9795.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9802.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2457.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2466.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2480.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2490.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2505.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2518.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2529.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2541.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2549.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2576.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2627.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2631.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2656.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2702.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2708.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2719.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2760.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2783.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2819.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2829.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2832.jpg The Enchanted Christmas beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-510.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-516.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-523.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-530.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-536.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-539.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-548.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-559.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-561.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-568.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-587.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-600.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-638.jpg Bx ks10h 1 1.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1071.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1083.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1094.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1101.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1137.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1140.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1227.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2888.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2993.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3006.jpg|Young Prince Adam Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3039.jpg|Adam being cursed by the Enchantress Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3071.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3356.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4961.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5156.jpg|Beast with the Enchanted Mirror in hand Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6128.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6843.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7095.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7107.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7181.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7225.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7382.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7805.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7409.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7592.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7651.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7695.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7709.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7750.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7761.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7813.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7825.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7828.jpg Belle's Magical World 1998_-_Belle's_Magical_World_018_0002.jpg|Don't say a word. It's my turn to speak 1998_-_Belle's_Magical_World_018_0001.jpg|Beast inviting Belle to dinner Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1347.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1355.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1356.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1360.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1361.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1462.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1642.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1644.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-1687.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2080.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2369.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2380.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2427.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2634.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2644.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8177.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8250.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8264.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8292.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8984.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8993.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-8999.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9025.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9032.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9126.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9151.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9161.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-9202.jpg Aladdin BeastinAladdin.jpg|A toy Beast in "Aladdin" Cameo 14 - Beast in Aladdin.PNG Geniebb.jpg|Genie as Beast The Lion King 1 1/2 Magic Carpet in The Lion King 1½ (Cameo).jpeg Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8275.jpg Descendants Descendants-43.png Descendants-179.png Television House of Mouse Amontonados HouseOfMouse.png Beast&Belle-TheLudwigVonDrakeSong.png Beast in House of Mouse.jpg|Beast after Let's Slay the Beast performance (or YMCA if you like) House-of-Mouse-disney-slash-22467006-473-351.png TheBeast-NotSoGoofy.png Belle&TheBeast-EverybodyLovesMickey.png PrinceAdam-HouseofMouse.png Cruella&TheBeast-HouseofMouse.png|The Beast with Cruella De Vil Beast and Cruella.jpg Belle&Beast-JiminyCricket.png HoM aladdin jasmine01.jpg Max and penguins dressing up beast.jpg Scar hapilly looking as Jiminny and Pinocchio reconcile..jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House9.jpg House Of Mouse - Clarabelle's Christmas List2.jpg House_Of_Mouse_relief.jpg C2169.jpg The Best Christmas of All.JPG House Of Mouse - (Ep. 52) - Mickey And The Culture Clash.jpg House Of Mouse - Mickey And The Culture Clash1.jpg House Of Mouse - Mickey And The Culture Clash2.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 44) - House Of Turkey.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 49) - Halloween With Hades2.jpg Chippers15.jpg Mickey Mouse The adorable couple beauty and the beast.png 134904 0009 thu.jpg Mickey_Mouse_(angry_Beast).png Video games RoarOfTheBeast.jpg|Cover of Roar of the Beast Mickey-power-of-illusion_8.jpg|Beast in ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion EpicMicekyTheBeasT_ref.jpg|The Beast appears as a statue in Dark Beauty Castle in Epic Mickey Image2012_0528_1209_5.jpg|Beast in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Beast.JPG|Beast in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. 194_09.jpg|Roar of the Beast advertisement. 24 Beast - DMW.jpg ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Beast_KH.png|Beast in the first Kingdom Hearts game Beast_KHII.png|Princely attire from Kingdom Hearts II Prince Adam Human Form KHII.png|Human form from the end of Kingdom Hearts II KHHD_Sora,_Beast.jpg|The Beast's first encounter with Sora Kingdomheartsrechainofmemories 9a.jpg 915410_20050730_screen001_992.jpg Beastandrose.jpg Beast_(card).png|Beast's Friend Card Belle 01 KH.png|Beast reunited with Belle Riku_Takes_the_Keyblade_01_KH.png Belle_or_the_Rose_01_KHII.png Temptation of the Organization 01 KHII.png The_Trouble_with_Beast_01_KHII.png KH_Art_Beast.png|Artwork of Beast in Kingdom Hearts Station Belle KH.png Always Together 01 (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png Disney Parks and other live appearances 6106504151 ba2a419c38 b.jpg La Bella y la Bestia.jpg|Jeff Bridges as Prince Adam in the Disney Dream Portrait Series BeastinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Beast in The Twelve Days of Christmas Bba1M3DCEAE-Whs.jpg 729201175503PM.jpg BeautyAndTheBeastProd26.jpg|Terrence Mann as the Beast BeautyAndTheBeastProd25.jpg BeautyAndTheBeastProd4.jpg Printed Media Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 13.jpg Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 12.jpg Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 11.jpg Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 10.jpg Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 9.jpg Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 8.jpg Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 6.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_7.jpg 15a141eb202dde8177e5ccae9f09e8c95c5fcae8.jpg 960f2ac7eb58af07b725eaffee063e581f7c347b.jpg Mouseworksbook2.jpeg tumblr_mc5ckbI1jS1rfodbso4_250.png Mouseworksbook.jpg NovemberIssue 007.jpg OctoberIssue 008.jpg Kingdomheart-Manga-Beast.jpg Kingdomheart-Manga-Beast03.jpg kingdom-hearts-2-beast.jpg kingdom-hearts-2-beast02.jpg Disney Princess - What Makes a Princess?.jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Belle (3).jpg Merchandise Beast-plush.jpg|Beast plush tumblr_lzrdpcpmzn1qkgxswo2_500.jpg beast_transformation_pin.png Beast_pin.png|Beast pin Christmas_beast_pin.png beast_face_pin.png Beast_pose_pin.png Lilo&stitch belle&beast.png Wdw beast stitch 080805.jpg beastWDHV.png Beauty and the Beast The Broadway Musical Beast Doll - 14''.jpeg Beauty and the Beast The Broadway Musical Snowglobe.jpeg DISNEY Princess Beauty and the Beast Story Collection.jpg Pizza hut figures puppets.jpg Disney Fairytale Designer Collection - Belle and the Beast Dolls.jpg Disney Fairytale Designer Collection - Belle and the Beast Mug.jpg beast.jpg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Throw.jpeg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Socks.jpeg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Shoes.jpeg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Bandana.jpeg 22-Beast.jpg Miscellaneous aid110107SMALL.jpeg|Portrait for the Be Our Guest Restaurant IMG_4334.jpeg|Lego statue at Disneyland Resort's Downtown Disney Lego Store Belle_and_Beast_Topiary.jpg|Beast topiary BeastBreakdown.jpg|The many animals that make up Beast, as detailed by Glen Keane. August15th.png|Beast's page in Disneystrology Disney Adventure star trek.jpg Disney Adventure Beast.jpg jackiehuang_vincitquisevincitvol4.jpg gentlecompanion_jketner.jpg Belle Disney Fairytale.jpg D23 23-Days Steven-Thompson.jpg Resizedwdint405-the-monarchjpg.png Noahbeautybloomsfromwithin.jpg LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Beauty and the beast james coleman painting.jpeg 568YxRBjT8xkaomnuQaNLg5Bndn.jpg Bx ks10h 1 1.jpg Bx ks18h 1 1.jpg Bx ks09h 1 1.jpg Beauty and the beast disney 1280x800.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Beauty and the Beast galleries Category:Disney Prince galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Descendants galleries